Many beverages are packaged for sale in a can. The can containing the beverage is frequently stored in a refrigerator or a cooler, for example, to bring the beverage to a desired temperature for consuming the beverage. Upon removal of the can from the cooling source, the beverage in the can changes temperature over time. Further, during consumption of the beverage, the drinker's body temperature, transmitted through the hand holding the can, also changes the temperature of the beverage over time. To maintain the beverage in the can at the desired temperature for a longer period of time, a sleeve made from thermally-insulative material can be provided to store the can during transportation and/or consumption.
The popularity and long-lasting functionality of insulative sleeves have led many businesses to incorporate the insulative sleeve into an advertising strategy. For example, a company can give its customers insulative sleeves with the company's advertising message, such as its name, address, logo, product name(s), and/or slogan, placed on each holder. Also, individuals are often interested in applying a celebratory or novelty message, for example, to the beverage holder.
The insulative sleeve has some drawbacks, however. The insulative sleeve typically is a cylinder that encircles the can. Necessarily, the sleeve has a larger diameter than the can. A user may have difficulty in grasping the sleeve because the size of the sleeve is too large for his or her hand to grip comfortably. Often, the sleeve is made from a material that provides little frictional resistance when gripped, further increasing the difficulty of grasping the holder.
Further, the insulative sleeve is frequently used to transport and consume a beverage outside. Once a can is opened, insects, such as bees, and debris can enter the can and foul the beverage. Insects pose an acute problem because they are often drawn to the sugar and other substances found in soft drinks. In the case where a bee enters a can, the bee is likely to sting a person drinking from the can, potentially resulting in serious injury to the person. The prior art sleeve can not prevent insects and debris from entering the can.